


Marinette's So Lovable! (Crossover Edition)

by TheKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Add more character tags as I post more chapters, Crossover pairings with Marinette, Dekunette, F/F, F/M, Garnette, I'm a pairing creator!, Isn't Mari lovable!, Ravenette, Xionette, oneshots!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: In a series of oneshots, I pair the ever so lovable Marinette with different people from different series! Go ahead and suggest people in the comments! As long as I have seen the series, I will write a oneshot of the two. So expect pairings of Marinette with people from other cartoons, video games, anime...that's about it. Maybe comics, movies, or live action shows...possibly...





	1. Raven

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to get around to this for awhile! I hope you all enjoy the oneshots!

Marinette knew her life was going to be weird when she found out that she was chosen to be a superhero. She just never knew how weird it would become. While her normal life revolved around normal teenage things, whenever a person was akumatized, she had to transform and go defeat them to save Paris. And in the meantime, she was following every lead about Hawkmoth's true identity that she could find. It turns out that this was the right thing to do.

Almost two years after receiving Tikki and becoming the superhero Ladybug, her and her superfriends, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, finally found Hawkmoth and defeated him in the toughest battle of her life. The teenagers were shocked as his transformation ended and left behind Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father. They were further suprised when Chat dropped his own transformation to reveal his identity as Adrien. After a heart breaking confrontation between the two, the superheroes were caught offguard as Gabriel decided to go for one last attempt to defeat them. Using a secret device that he had built, Gabriel was able to make one of his final moths attach itself to Ladybug.

Tikki informed Marinette what was about to happen so Marinette told her friends to take care of the rest and tell her parents that she said good-bye while informing them of who she was. Before they could stop her, she jumped out of the building and headed towards the Eiffel Tower. Climbing to the top, she propelled herself as high as she could right as the moth finally unleashed all of its power in a huge explosion.

Everyone in Paris believed that Ladybug, no Marinette, died that day saving them all. Her parents mourned the loss of their daughter while her friends, both normal and super, all mourned for months.

What they didn't know...was that she didn't die that day. She was sent to a different dimension thanks to Tikki shielding Marinette with the full use of her power.  
___  
Raven had been sitting outside on top of the tower that night. The others were being far too loud for her liking. She was unable to concentrate on her meditating. As much as she treasured her friendship with the other Titans, they had too much trouble keeping quiet for her taste.

She was lost in her meditation as her body floated above the rooftop. As she sat there reciting her signature chant, her keen senses picked up on a portal opening high in the sky. Immediately alarmed, she looked into the sky and saw a figure shooting out of a portal and heading to the ground at top speed. Raising her eyebrow, she looked closer and was barely able to make out the figure as a girl around her age in a ladybug themed suit.

Raising herself to her feet, she quickly flew into the sky as quickly as possible. Heading in the direction that the girl's unconscious body was falling, Raven realized she wouldn't be able to make it in time if she only flew so she shot out her hand and quickly recited her chant to cover the girl in her signature black energy. Using this brief chance, she flew faster and was barely able to reach the girl before her spell wore off. The girl fell into her arms in a bridal fashion.

Looking down at the girl since she was much closer now, Raven felt her cheeks flare red at the sight of the mysterious girl's cute face. As she brought her hand up to touch the girl's cheek, she was surprised as the costume began to disappear which left behind the girl in normal civilian clothes. Before she could look closer, a small red creature appeared over the girl and looked at Raven who looked back in shock.

"Please...help...Mari...nette," the creature requested of her as it collapsed onto the newly named Marinette's stomach. Raven looked at her one more time before sighing and turning around to head back to the tower. She would take the girl to her room and watch over her there. If something was up with this girl, then she could handle it, and the others would be none the wiser...

Is what Raven had wanted, but when the girl woke up the next morning, Raven quickly found herself enamored with the girl's kind, shy personality. Apparently, she was the lead superhero back in her own dimension where her and other superheroes fought against a villain with the power to turn normal civilians into his superpowered henchmen. After defeating him, she sacrificed herself to save the city from blowing up with her. That was...incredibly selfless of the girl.

It didn't make sense as to why she appeared here though. Maybe it had something to do with the conflicting magic forces, the magic that was part of Marinette's powers, and the magic of the villain's? When Marinette realized that she was trapped in this new dimension and was unable to return to her family and friends, she had broken down crying in Raven's room which had made the half demon girl quite uncomfortable. She was not good with comforting people.

Since the other Titans were unaware of the girl's presence in the Tower though, she was the only one who could help the girl. Raven had walked over to her and sat down by her side, she had hesitantly brought her hand up to the girl's shoulder to rub it in a comforting gesture, but she was caught offguard as Marinette practically collapsed into her lap and clung onto her like she was the only thing keeping her alive. She looked down at the French girl in surprise before awkwardly wrapping her arms around Marinette and hugging her close.

After the first few nights, Raven had helped the girl calm down about everything that happened and gotten to know her better. When the first week ended, she finally brought Marinette out of her bedroom and introduced the girl to the rest of the Titans. Their reactions were quite predictable. Beast Boy was shocked at her presence in the tower, but he quickly tried to show off to her, Cyborg and Robin were both confused as to how Raven kept her a secret for so long and her sudden presence, but still accepted her into the tower, and Starfire proclaimed herself as Marinette's new best friend which the girl was fine with.

Since there wasn't a free room, Raven allowed Marinette to bunk with her (besides Marinette was used to her the most so it had made sense even though Raven did ask Marinette to respect some of her more...unique items). And after Tikki rested completely, Marinette decided to show off her skill as Ladybug to the rest of the team and joined them as a new Titan.

Over the next few months, Marinette bonded with all the Titans and, while she did miss her old life, she began to grow accustomed to her new life with her new family. She considered Starfire, the sister that she never had, Beast Boy, the younger brother she never had (Since he liked acting childish most of the time), Cyborg was the protective older brother, and Robin was the male best friend who looked out for everyone. Raven on the otherhand...

Marinette's cheek turned red at the thought of Raven. She didn't know what it was about Raven, but she couldn't help her attraction to the magic user. While the girl was quiet, she was also very caring and compassionate. She was a little emo-ish at times, but Marinette knew it had something to do with her heritage as well as the fact that she wasn't good with demonstrating her emotions. And the fact that they shared a room and had long talks pretty much every night didn't help Marinette not gain feelings for her.

Raven felt the same as Marinette. Her new team member was so kind and caring, she gave Starfire a run for her money. She was always willing to help everyone out even though she still didn't know them that well. And whenever Raven accidentally let her temper flare around Marinette, the girl was very understanding and never held it against her. Plus, she made her the comfiest set of pajamas that Raven has ever had...And that smile of her's...

Feeling a large blush on her face, Raven buried her face deeper in her book. Marinette was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room. She had been designing a hoodie for Starfire only for Raven to invade her thoughts, not literally. The designing had quickly changed to her drawing a picture of Raven.

Blushing brightly as she realized what she was doing, Marinette peeked over her shoulder at Raven and began to think. Waiting too long and being too shy kept her from being able to confess to Adrien. If she didn't act quickly, she might lose Raven to someone as well. And while Marinette knew she wasn't in love with the magic girl, she did know that she had a huge crush on her.

Looking back at Raven, she nodded her head as she quickly made up her mind. Standing up, she turned around and began walking over to Raven. Raven, who had been reading her book, picked up on Marinette's uncertainty and raging emotions. This caused her to look up at her new friend with concern. Seeing Raven looking at her caused Marinette to pause and look at Raven with a flushed face.

'Maybe...this is a bad idea?...No! This is what happened back when you were trying to confess to Adrien, not this time,' Marinette thought to herself as she lightly slapped her cheeks and kept walking to Raven.

Seeing as Marinette wasn't saying anything, Raven was about to question her only for Marinette to suddenly jump on Raven's lap and kiss her with a red face. Raven's eyes shot open wide as her arms shot up in shock. Looking down at Marinette's face, she saw that the girl's cheeks were burning nearly as red as Star's hair and her eyes were closed. Feeling her emotions again, Raven picked up on...feelings of love or adoration? and fear?

Realization began to overcome the quietest Titan as she looked at Marinette's face one more time. Gently closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Marinette and returned the kiss which made Marinette hug her tighter.

After another minute of kissing, the two separated and the girls faced away from each other shyly. "...Sorry...I didn't mean to suddenly kiss you..." Marinette shyly told Raven whose face turned redder.

"...It...It's cool," Raven told her which made Marinette giggle slightly by how thrown off Raven sounded.

Glancing back at Raven, Marinette gave her a small smile and nodded her head. "Raven...I...I really like you. I know we've only known each other for a few months now, but I've grown a crush on you within that time...Would you...go out with me?" Marinette asked Raven who looked at her in shock before looking away for a second.

"...I...I've never been in a relationship before...Please don't be offended if I do something wrong..." Raven told Marinette as she brought her hands up to Marinette's waist and pulled her closer. Marinette smiled lightly as she wrapped her arms around Raven's neck and leaned closer to her. Raven smiled back at Marinette before leaning forward and kissing her.

In the background, Tikki sat on a shelf and smiled at the sight of Marinette finally finding love with someone that she didn't have trouble admitting it to. Hopefully, the future of these two girls will be very bright. She wants to be a godmother after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you all enjoy the oneshot? Marinette is my favorite Miraculous character and Raven is my favorite Teen Titans (the original cartoon, not the GO! or animated movie version) character so I paired them together! ^^ Honestly, I've been wanting to see fanart of the two together as I think they'd be great together, but I haven't found any :( Well, I ship them! Even if it is impossible! They are referred to as Ravenette!  
> Now then post suggestions for who you want to see Marinette with in the next oneshot. As long as I've seen the series and am familiar with the character, I'll make it. Also, please tell me how you liked the oneshot in the comment as well (positive reception is always nice :D).  
> Also, if any of you want to make fanart of any of the oneshot pairings you see in this then you have my permission. I love fanart of my fics (mostly because I've only received...like one or two in my lifetime)!  
> And yes, I will do a part two to a oneshot if enough people request it. So if you want to see Mari/Raven Pt 2 then just tell me.


	2. Garnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to say, I am okay with pairing Marinette with the gems. I mean, I see anime, cartoons, movies, and TV shows pair teens with people who are 100s/1000s of years old with fans supporting. I don't see how this is different. So please don't leave a hate comment about this. If you hate it just ignore it and leave the story.

Marinette was surprised when she won a free vacation to Beach City in the United States. She hadn't heard much of the town, but it was by a beach so she was excited about it. While she wasn't sure, she was pretty positive that her friends got the person picking the winner to choose her since it was her 15th birthday. The fake shocked looks they gave her when she announced that she won was what lead her to believe this. While she normally would have been upset at them for cheating, she decided to let them off this time since they did it out of the kindness of their hearts.

Packing her bags, she told her Maman and Papa good-bye before heading to the airport. Going on a vacation...getting away for awhile...this would be nice...

...Is what she thought on her way to Beach City, but after arriving and seeing some sort of large monster attacking the city, she knew this was going to be a working vacation. Turning into Ladybug, she headed in the monster's direction to fight it only to be surprised as three figures shot forward and began attacking it. Skidding to a stop, she blinked in surprise at the apparent heroes that this town had. After a couple of seconds of contemplating on whether she should help, she sighed and continued on her way over to the monster.

As the creature smacked the shortest hero away, Ladybug shot forward and sent it flying with a kick to the face. As she landed on the ground, she looked over and noticed that the others were women with...gems growing out of their bodies? Seeing their confused, suspicious looks, Ladybug brought up her hand in a placating manner.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help! I promise," Ladybug told them before looking back over as she heard a roar. Before she could move, the tallest member shot forward, lifted her into her arms, and moved out of the way before the creature could attack. Ladybug blinked in surprise before looking up at the woman's face. She had a pair of shades on and a large amount of hair. Blushing as she realized that she was being carried bridal style, she patted the woman on the shoulder to get her to stop.

Jumping out of her arms, she looked over at her and said, "Thank you," before shooting forward and throwing her magic yo-yo at the creature. She smirked as she watched the creature get tied up with the string of her yo-yo. Feeling a hand pat her shoulder, she looked back at the woman who saved her as she nodded down at her before running forward and summoning forth two large gauntlets. Holding on with all her strength, Ladybug began to grit her teeth to keep the creature in place while the rest of the heroes shot forward and proceeded to finish it off with a joint attack.

Hearing the familiar sound of her earrings beginning to run out of spots, she narrowed her eyes before pulling with all her magically-enhanced strength to finish the creature off for good. Watch as it disappeared in a puff of smoke, she sighed in relief as she retracted her yo-yo and jumped away before her identity was discovered. She didn't realize that she was being watched though.

__

Later that night, Marinette was resting her muscles in the hotel room that she was booked to stay in for her vacation. Today was...crazy. She never thought that the place she was heading to for vacation would have a team of heroes and monster attacks. Sighing, she rolled over on her bed to head to sleep only to hear a noise. Shooting up, she began to look around to see if anything was out of place. As she got up, she felt a cold breeze begin to invade her hotel room.

"So...you're the mysterious hero?" she heard a cool voice say from behind her. Spinning around in shock, Marinette felt her foot slip on the carpet and her body falling forwards to the ground. Before she could hit the floor face first, a strong hand caught her by the shoulder. Looking up, she blushed at the sight from the tall hero who saved her from getting hit earlier that day.

"Um...um...I don't know what you're talking about?" Marinette told the gem only to wince as she realized that it came out sounding like a question. The woman just chuckled as she leaned down to look Marinette in the eyes.

"Really now, the fact that you look exactly like her and are staying in a hotel as a guest means you can't be the mysterious hero who appears out of nowhere one day in our town? Heh don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'm just wondering what you are doing here in Beach City?" the woman told Marinette who gulped as she began to realize how intimidating this woman was.

"I-I'm here on vacation from Paris. I didn't think there was any heroes in the place I was coming to. I promise, that's the truth!" Marinette squeaked out as she looked back at her with a blush as the woman leaned in closer to her. The woman just inspected her for a moment before smiling and leaning back.

"Okay, I can tell you aren't lying. I just wanted to make sure so my friends won't be in any danger. If you need anything while you're in town, you can come and get me. We live in the house up near that large statue over there," she told Marinette while pointing at said place through the window. Marinette just blinked as she began to wonder how she missed that while she was here.

As the woman turned to leave, Marinette quickly realized that she didn't know the woman's name.

"W-wait! I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng! May I know you're name?" Marinette questioned the woman who stopped and glanced back at Marinette. Smiling, she pulled her shades down slightly and winked at the blushing Mari.

"Garnet. See you around Marinette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to keep leaving suggestions for Oneshots with Mari.   
> I'm probably going to do a Part 2 of this oneshot later down the road since there wasn't really that much romance in this.


	3. Xion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! ^^ Sorry for the long wait! Now I have something important in the bottom note so make sure to read it okay :)  
> Today's oneshot, if you didn't read the Chapter title, is Xion from Kingdom Hearts! My favorite girl from that series!  
> I love Xionette...

Marinette could not really pinpoint the time it started. All she knew was that one night, she had fallen asleep and her normal dreams of becoming a fashion designer or being married to Adrien were replaced by vivid memories of a girl with short black hair in a black cloak going out on missions with various members of some...Organization. It was so odd and so unexpected that she had woken up the first night it happened. She didn't really understand what was happening.

The next day, she had began to search her memories on if she had ever met a girl that resembled the one in her new dreams. Maybe her mind was coming up with some bizarre story using this girl. Unfortunately, she was unable to come across any trace of this girl.

The following nights, the story of this girl continued and introduced more key players into the girl's life. A boy around her age with blonde spiky hair that wielded a large key-shaped weapon and a man with long, spiky red hair that used what looked to be fire and red chakrams to fight with. The two were quite interesting and it quickly became clear that these two were very important to the girl that she quickly began to memorize as 'Xion.'

These dreams began to be an every day occurrence. Whenever she fell asleep, whether it be a short nap in class or at night, she was greeted by these dreams that just seemed to sweep Marinette away into them. And Marinette didn't mind. It helped her deal with her real life problems. Her homework, her problems with Chloe, her stuttering in front of Adrien began to lessen, and her concerns and stress over being Ladybug didn't seem to be as bad as they used to be.

It was a really pleasant feeling for her whenever she went to sleep and was greeted by more dreams of this black haired girl and her life. Sure, the girl's own life wasn't all sunshine and roses, but it was definitely interesting. Travelling to different worlds, meeting interesting characters, fighting bizarre enemies that made most of the akumas in Paris seem low-tier. All of it, they really were like a breath of fresh air. It was like she had grown a bond with this mysterious black haired dream girl.

Other than this occasional thought, Marinette still continued to think that these dreams were nothing, but that...dreams. She didn't really think anything was off about it until one moment in a dream. Xion had just discovered something about some boy named Sora and her connection to him. It had shaken Xion to her core and left her in a devastated state. At this moment, Marinette shot up in bed and covered her heart as tears poured out of her eyes.

Tikki quickly checked on her, and after Marinette explained what happened, Tikki revealed something to her Miraculous bearer. Apparently, Miraculous wielders have the ability to subconsciously reach out to hearts from other worlds and connect with them. This usually causes the wielder to experience memories from the other person's life and if the bond is strong enough, their emotions and pain as well. Marinette stayed up the rest of the night at that piece of information.

She didn't pay attention in class the next day as she continued thinking about everything she saw in her dreams...well Xion's memories. She was seeing another person's memories, another person's life, and it was because her heart had somehow connected to this other girl.

That night, she sat down in bed and took a deep breath so she could prepare to see Xion's next memory. And it was a real doozy. The next few weeks, Marinette constantly woke up crying as she experienced every terrible event that Xion was subjected to after finding out that she was a puppet created by her organization to be their weapon while accidentally absorbing memories from that boy, Sora. And to top it off, she was unintentionally stealing her best friend's, Roxas's, powers.

The girl had quickly realized that her chance at getting to exist was no longer an option as she needed to help Sora re-awaken so he could help the rest of the worlds. She tried leaving, but she was forced into a fight with her other best friend, Axel, and was brought back to the Organization by force.

Marinette had began to see where this was all heading, and she couldn't bear to see the ending. She tried staying awake for several days, but she quickly realized how detrimental it was to her own health. It was a real eye-opener when she almost failed to save a civilian from an Akuma attack that could have killed them.

She had went home that night and decided that she needed to witness the end of this. No matter how hard it would be to watch it. And she was right, that was the final night that she watched Xion's memories because the memories that she watched were those of Xion forcing her best friend, Roxas, to fight her to the death so he could defeat her, absorb her power and portion of Sora's memories, and fade away. Marinette was surprised that watching Xion die didn't cause her to awaken from the grief and sadness that had overwhelmed her. It hurt even more as the memories continued playing thanks to her existing just long enough to talk her friend, Riku, into defeating Roxas so he wouldn't get himself killed.

In the process though, she saw everyone close to the girl forget that she even existed in the first place. This girl. This kind girl who was willing to die just so she could help some boy she didn't even know personally wake up to fulfill his duty, she was amazing. The true definition of a hero. The fact that no one, but Marinette would be allowed to remember everything she did really broke Marinette's heart.

The following days, Marinette was very unresponsive as she continued to come to terms with the fact that she would never watch anymore of Xion's memories. The fact that she would never see the girl again. The only time that she really brightened up was when she needed to be Ladybug. She went out of her way to be the best hero she could be.

Everyone close to her though began to worry about her. They missed the happy, kind girl who was willing to go out of her way to help people and brighten everyone's day. They didn't understand what was happening to her. The only one who did was Tikki, but she knew that Marinette would have to deal with this herself.

Marinette missed the nights where she could watch Xion's memories of her normal life when she didn't have to do harsh missions. Like when she went to the beach...hung out with Roxas and Axel on that tower just eating ice cream...became friends with Riku and the blonde haired girl, Namine.

"Marinette! Someone is here to speak with you!" Marinette sighed sadly as she heard her papa call up to her. Standing up, she walked downstairs and into the living room where she looked over to her parents with her depressed eyes.

"Yes papa, who is -...!" Marinette froze at the sight that greeted her at the door.

"Um...hello, you're Marinette right? I'm Xion...it's nice to finally meet you in person," a nervous looking, black haired girl said as she ran a hand through her hair while her face began to light up red. Marinette just stared at her in shock as she tried to process if this was reality or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from the end of the chapter, I'm sure you can see a sequel to this chapter happening. Well I shall confirm this now! All oneshots will get a part two if I feel that their story could be prolonged. ^^  
> I hope you all liked this chapter! ^^ I also hope to see fan art of Xionette (Marinette/Xion) one day. I love that pairing so much... I mean I drew a pic of Xion/Marinette/Namine today and posted it on tumblr, but I'm not that good at drawing anyway... I need Xionette fan art...please...  
> Up next...Izuku Midoriya, A.K.A., Deku from My Hero Academia! Be on the lookout for the oneshot of two shy, adorable dorks!


	4. Izuku Midoriya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Dekunette! ^^ I'm happy to finally write it!

Marinette still did not understand what exactly was going on. All she remembered was defeating an akuma with Chat's help. As she swung away, a green light came into view. She tried to avoid it, but as she tried to swing around it, the power from her Miraculous suddenly began to fade away.

Before she could save herself, she fell through the light and lost consciousness. When she regained her senses and her conscious came back to her, she found herself on top of a bright red, green haired boy. Why did the universe hate her so?

"I-I-I..." the boy stuttered as his blush widened which only caused Marinette to grow her own blush.

"S-S-S..." Marinette began to stutter as well. She knew she should get off this boy, but her body was frozen in place. Trying to get her mind off the fact that she was on top of a stranger, she began looking around and realized...that she was definitely not in Paris anymore.

Thankfully, this was enough of a shock to her system as she jumped up onto her feet and looked around in confusion. She saw a large school building that she definitely did not recognize from anywhere in Paris. Slowly turning around, she saw more students that were staring at her in as much confusion as she was feeling. It didn't help when she saw some of them. One student was a pink haired...and skinned girl with small horns on her head.

Blinking once, Marinette took a step back as she turned and saw a girl who was slightly hunched over in her posture. She didn't seem odd...at least until a long, frog-like tongue came out of her mouth as she scratched the top of her head while staring back at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she felt her jaw drop as a boy with a crow head came walking in her direction.

Feeling her body begin to shake as more confusion, and slight fear, began to overwhelm her, she finally lost it when she heard a peppy, girl voice ask, "Hi! Are you okay?!" and she realized that the person who asked her this question was a floating pile of clothes. She felt her right eye twitch before finally falling back and letting the darkness consume her.

\----

"Who is this girl?!" a...very eccentric boy wearing glasses asked as his limbs flailed around. A girl with long bangs and a permanent blush brought a finger up to her cheek as she looked down at the mysterious girl who appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm not sure Iida, what do you think Deku?" the girl asked the still blushing, green haired boy as he sat up and looked at the girl who literally appeared in his arms. He looked at the girl with a mixture of embarrassment and awe. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but he could have sworn he saw something resembling a superhero suit disappearing off of her as she appeared out of the light. Could it have been related to her Quirk?

Moving forward, he gently lifted the girl into his arms and turned to his friends with a smile on his face. "I do not know what to think either, but I do know that she probably needs to visit Recovery Girl. I'll see you two tomorrow and let you know if I find out anything about her. Bye Uraraka-san! Iida-san!" Midoriya shouted as he sped off to Recovery Girl's office while ignoring the questions that his classmates asked him as he sped by.

He had more important things to do than answer his classmates' questions. Like getting this mysterious girl some help!

\----

Marinette let a groan slip through her lips as she began to open her eyes, only to flinch as the sunlight hit her dead on. "Nooo...I hate the sunlight...Tikki can you close the blinds for me," Marinette muttered as she pulled the covers over her head. That was an odd dream she had. Why did she dream of weird looking people in a strange new location? Usually, she had dreams of Adrien...ah, Adrien...

"Missy, I think you are mistaken as to where you are at," an unfamiliar voice said as Marinette froze under the covers. Slowly pulling the covers back down over her head, she spotted a short, elderly woman dressed in unusual clothes. She looked like she was the same height as Master Fu. She seemed friendly, but still this made her think back to her odd dream...which might not have been a dream now that she thought about it.

"...Where am I at?" Marinette asked the...nurse? Before the woman could answer her, another voice cut her off.

"You are at U.A. High School," blinking as she realized that another person was in the room with her, Marinette slowly turned her head and noticed that the green haired boy that she fell on after coming through the portal was sitting next to the bed that she was lying on. Before Marinette could reply, the elderly woman wacked him on the head with her cane while complaining about interrupting her which just made the boy cover his head and apologize.

The whole scene...was very comical honestly. It helped to lighten the mood at least. Now that she knew that she was inside of a high school, she looked back at the boy with an even more serious face.

"What's U.A. High School? And am I still in Paris?" Marinette questioned the two who just stared back at her in shock. Before the woman could say anything, the boy was next to her and looked at her with a serious face.

"No, I'm sorry. You are in Musutafu, Japan...how did you get here from Paris? Was it a teleporting Quirk of some sort?" the boy asked before realizing that she probably wouldn't want to give out private information to a stranger, "Oh, I'm Midoriya, Izuku by the way." Midoriya bowed to Marinette who was too busy thinking about his answer and Quirk to return the introduction.

A Quirk? Does he mean a superpower? From what she knew, a Quirk was just some sort of peculiar habit a person has like tapping their fingers on a desk when they were bored or humming music to themselves when they were anxious. Since when was Quirk used as a synonym for Superpower? That would at least explain some of the people she saw before blacking out for a second time.

"No, at least I don't think so...I'm sorry, but what do you mean by Quirk? Isn't that just used for a peculiar habit that someone has?" Marinette asked the two who looked back at her in confusion, then shock, before finally the boy looked back at her while the elderly woman left the room after muttering to the two to stay put.

"I'm sorry, but...do you live somewhere without Quirks...or no contact with the rest of the world...no that's crazy Paris is a very social with the rest of the world and I know of many Pro Heroes that originate from Paris, plus the chance of there actually being a place that has a population of Quirkless civilians has a less than 1% chance of existing. So where could she be from? Another dimension? That sounds so unlikely though, then again I have seen and heard of some pretty incredible Quirks so maybe one was used to bring her here? But why her in particular? Maybe she has some kind of destiny here that needs to be fulfilled before getting sent back home? The pros will need to look into this, but in the meantime, she'll need to stay somewhere..."

Marinette just stared at Midoriya as he sat there muttering to himself about her. While to some people, she could see it as being weird or creepy, it was actually kind of cute. Maybe it's because of how much muttering she herself does in front of Adrien. At least Midoriya was talking in full sentences...

Speaking of talking, now that she wasn't thinking about her new location as much, how was she understanding anybody here? He said she was in Japan, and she didn't understand or speak Japanese. Considering they understood her as well, it probably had something to do with how she got here in the first place.

Coming out of her thoughts, she looked up and saw that Midoriya was staring at her very closely causing her to gasp and shoot backwards. Feeling her face heat up, she looked at him and saw that he was reacting in a similar fashion.

"S-Sorry, I'm just really curious about how you got here...plus something else...while you don't know what Quirks are...I....when you got here, you were wearing part of a superhero costume. I seemed to have been the only one to notice it which was probably because you flew out and fell right on me. By the time you fully got out of the portal, light, whatever it was, the suit had fully disappeared off you. Were you a superhero back in your...universe...wow it sounds weird saying that," Midoriya asked Marinette which caused the girl to freeze in shock.

Feeling slight movement under blazer, she thought about everything that has happened. The fact that they lived in a world where it seemed like being a superhero was a normal part of life...made her really question if she should keep the fact that she was one a secret.

It seemed like she wasn't the only one thinking this as she soon found Tikki floating inbetween her and Midoriya. It took a second for Midoriya to notice her, but when he did, he yelped and fell out of his seat in shock.

"Sorry about that Izuku Midoriya, I'm used to flying out in front of Marinette. I don't really think about how others would react to me doing it to them," Tikki apologized as she bowed to Midoriya who was slowly rising back up to the seat, "My name is Tikki and I am a kwami. What this means is that I am the being who empowers the Miraculous that my wielder wears and grants them their powers while transformed. As you can probably guess by now, Marinette is my wielder. And we are, or rather she is, a superhero."

Midoriya looked at Tikki in shock causing the two to look at each other in confusion as he didn't respond for a minute or two. Before Tikki could say anything else, Midoriya shot off the chair and looked at her closely with a glow in his eyes.

"That's so awesome! You look like a ladybug, so are the powers that Marinette-san uses Luck themed? I never thought that I would get to meet a Quirkless person who gets their powers from an object instead of being born with them!" Midoriya happily exclaimed as he continued looking at the two with fascination which caused them to giggle slightly at how child-like he was acting.

Slowly moving around, Marinette sat up and faced Midoriya. "My powers as Ladybug gives me enhanced strength, durability, senses, and speed. Plus it arms with a magical yo-yo that I use as my primary weapon and as a cell phone with my partner, Chat Noir. By using a good portion of the power I am bestowed with while transformed, I can summon an object that combined with some tactical thinking, allows me to defeat my enemy. Afterwards, I can redo the damage caused by the threat or purify the akuma, which is the enemies we fight where I'm from," Marinette explained to Midoriya who she now noticed was writing furiously in a notebook.

Noticing her looking at him, Midoriya blushed slightly as he looked to the side and quietly said, "Sorry...It's just...I've always dreamed of becoming a great hero, and I love the heroes so much that I have been examining them since I was child and writing down notes about them in notebooks. I...I couldn't help myself. I guess you could say that I'm a hero otaku."

Marinette quirked her eyebrow at the word otaku, but she guessed that it meant something along the lines of geek or nerd like a gaming nerd. She giggled though as she saw him go back to writing. Feeling her curiosity get the better of her, she leaned over the book and saw that he had begun to sketch her which made her blush slightly at how well his drawing was. He was a really good artist. Like almost Nathaniel good.

"Anyway, I am a stickler for the not telling anyone our identity rule, but...even I'm not so much of a stickler to keep Marinette from telling one of the only people who could help us get back home. That is just stupid. Plus it helps that this world is populated by superheroes. So...for now, this rule will have to be exempt. Just...if somehow, someone from our universe also gets sent here, don't tell them who Marinette is please," Tikki begged Midoriya who looked back up at her.

Gently taking Tikki into his hands, he began to pet her head while smiling softly down at her. "Don't worry Tikki-san, I'll keep her secret if it comes down to that. I can understand the importance of keeping a secret," Midoriya softly said while looking away slightly for a second. Marinette noticed this, but she kept quiet as she didn't want to force him to tell them anything.

Looking down at his hands though, she gasped as she saw the various scars littering his fingers. "How...how did that happen?" Marinette asked the boy who paused as his mind began to process something. All of a sudden, his face turned red and he looked away from Marinette which caused her to frown slightly.

"O-oh, th-these are just some scars...I-I ha-had to us-use my Qui-quirk to help a classmate out. I bro-broke my-my fin-fingers very se-serious-seriously," Midoriya stuttered out as he looked down at the floor while the small thought, 'I'm alone with a girl,' floated through his head.

It took Marinette a few minutes to piece the sentence together before she finally realizing what he said, "You hurt your fingers that badly to help a friend? Wow! You must be a really great superhero!" Suddenly letting go of Tikki as he saw how much closer Marinette had gotten to him, Midoriya covered his head with his arms while his face got redder.

'She's nearly as bad as Uraraka-san with the personal space thing,' Midoriya thought as he peeked back at Marinette. "N-no, I'm still training to become one. Th-that's wh-what this school is for," Midoriya told Marinette as he felt himself begin to calm down slightly.

Feeling her eyes widen in shock, she began to think about the fact that she is in a superhero training school. 'Maybe...maybe I can get some extra training while I'm here. I could become a better superhero and protect Paris even better when I return ho-WOAH!' Marinette's thoughts were interrupted as she felt herself slip and fall on Midoriya again.

Of course that was when Recovery Girl returned to the room followed shortly by a "I AM HE-OH!" A large, muscular man with a bright smile stared at the two embarrassed and blushing teens. Thanks to Midoriya and Marinette's slow reaction times, they fell onto the floor with Marinette laying on Midoriya and their lips connected. The large man quickly bowed with a quiet, "I'll return later Young Midoriya," and began to leave only for the two to separate at lightning fast speeds, apologize to each other, and try to explain.

Marinette's time here was going to be interesting. Especially if this weird feeling in her chest was anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this!  
> I think I'm getting into the hang of writing these two interacting. Which is good because I have a fic planned in the future with the two as the main characters...be on the look out ^^  
> Anyway, with Midoriya and Xion written, the two I wanted to write most, who should be next? I'm going to write part two's eventually, but I need to write more part ones first.  
> We really need fanart of Marinette and Midoriya, or Dekunette as I call them. They are like the perfect crossover pairing. Please someone draw them for me. Just one pic would make me happy :)


End file.
